dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic
'-Level 1, Telekenesis:' Character can move small objects with his mind. They can use it to hit people, move people themselves, or of any type of action. For Damage, it cost 30 ki per 1d6x10 and is +2 to strike, max of 30 ki per level. '-Level 1, Minor ESP:' Allows the character to communicate through his mind with other people at the cost of 5 KI per minute. '-Level 2, Super Telekinesis:' Character has the ability to move objects with his mind. They can use it to throw people or hit people with a telekinetic blast. A telekinetic blast costs 10 ki per 1d6x10 damage, and is +4 to strike, max 10 ki per level '-Level 2, Full ESP:' Allows communication through thoughts at no cost for up to your MNT stat in minutes. After that, you pay the standard cost. '-Level 3, Psionic Wave:' This adds Sheild Piercing and Armor Piercing to the Teleketic Attack. Level 3=Pisonic Control: The character can control a ki attack with simple hand motions.This may be used to redirect a ki blast coming at you or to help your ki blast hit your enemy.This costs 200ki per +1 to strike/dodge You may also control someone attacking you with HtH attacks,you may even make the enemy attack himself!You must make a dodge roll then make a strike roll using Pisonic control,if you dodge and win the strike roll,you have turned the enemies attack around and made him attack himself.This costs 10ki per damage the attack would have done. Level 3= Psionic Aura: This is the aura of choice for "Psionics". It has an hp level equal to your Mental score times 3, and can only be pierced by Armor Piercing and Sheild Piercing. It regens at MNT/2 per action. After acheiving the entire psionic power tree, this is completely piercing resistant. '-Level 4, Psionic Entemperment:' Forging the pure molecules of the air into a weapon of your choice. It starts as 1d6*10 per level, but may have and add on of your choice: Damage, An Extra +1d6*10 per 2 levels; Piercing, Sheild Piercing and Armor Piercing; Phasing, 10% chance of a 1 action phase; and Homing, +5 Strike. This costs 12 ki per 1d6*10 of damage in it, except for the extra add on of the damage, per 3 actions Level 5, Mind Reading: You can sense another person's past experiences. You place your hand on the person's head, and you have a 40% (+10% per level of having the power) chance of sensing the person's experiences. This is what Goku did when he reached Namek, and also what Saichourou did with Gohan and Krillin. You can't read everything that has happened in a person's life, just recent (and major) events. The length of time that you can "go back" in a person's mind is your MNT stat in hours. You can't do this if the person won't let you (usually a major villain) This costs 10 KI, and 2 KI for every hour you go back into someone's mind. It is also a -2% chance for every hour you go back. (you can protect against this if you have at least Level 2 ESP) *Note: Higher beings, such as the Kaiohshin or Kami-samas, can do this regardless of how much you resist it, it's just a matter of getting close enough to perform it.